Dead Again?
by Ooo-shiny
Summary: Seqaul to my story Percy Jackson Gone. Just read it.
1. Chapter 1

_A deep rumbling voice filled the cavern._

"_You failed." It says, irritated. "You let the Jackson Boy get away."_

"_Yes," Replies a trembling skeleton. "But I shall not this time." _

"_Kill him this time. The other one too. The other boy needs to be alive." Snaps the voice. "If you do not obey my instructions, you shall die, again."_

_The shining source of the voice sliced his hand through the Iris Message, dropping the connection. _

_The skeleton straightens a little and summons three dead warriors. "I want the Jackson Boy and the girl dead. The Hades child needs to be alive." _


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth and Percy were holding hands, walking through the forest. It was different for Annabeth, because Percy had grown several inches, so he was about and inch bigger than her, so she had to look up slightly. His eyes were focused straight ahead, staring into the overgrown trees.

"I missed you seaweed brain."

"I missed you." He replies wrapping her up in his arms.

They were about to kiss when Thalia and Nico came bursting through the woods, gasping.

"T-The-There...w-were skeletons." Stuttered Thalia through her desperate gasps for air. "And they won't listen to Nico!"

"Haven't we had enough of skeletons?" Muttered Percy.

The skeletons tore through the forest, their goal obvious. They were after Percy. "Com' on," He shouts. "Run!"

They did, but a skeleton threw it's arms around Thalia and faded into the ground. The other skeletons did the same. Nico whirls around and slams the ground where Thalia disappeared.

"Thalia!" He shouts, desperate. But there is no reply, so he whirls around to face Percy and Annabeth. "We have to save her!" He says, turning to the Big House.

"Nic-" Annabeth starts.

"No! We have to save her!" He shouts, and with that he turns toward the Big House.

* * *

Chiron was troubled. He had hoped that the skeleton that Percy had first encountered would've given up his quest. But clearly he had not, making Chiron more worried still. Yet, what worried him most was this skeletons targets.

The child of the Prophecy.

A daughter of Zeus.

And a son of Hades.

What was this skeleton getting at?

* * *

_He _paced happily. This would go exactly as he planned all in due time. All ready Alarious had the girl, and given time he'd soon have the Jackson dead. Although he had forestalled the girls death. What was to guarantee the cooperation of the boy if there was nothing to '_convince' _him that his cooperation was vital.

Yes, this was going _just _as he had planned.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**My imagination has run dry.  
**

**Although I AM updating.  
**

**If you don't like it oh well.**

**Flames will be used to make s'mores!  
**


	3. YOU HAVE TO READ THIS!

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE! PLEASE READ IT!**

This is an absolute **OUTRAGE**! Fanfiction is **DELETING** stories that contain mature content, violence, stores based on songs! All the stories we love: **GONE**! Which means your stories too!

The motto of this website is "Unleash your imagination"! How can we do that if Fanfiction won't let us write the stories we want or deletes our most succesful stories?

There's a petition going around to stop this. If you haven't signed it, the link is: www. change petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net (remove spaces)

Please sign the petition if you don't want your stories to be removed.

But there is more! **Blackout Day is on June 23rd**, like what happened with Wikipedia, so **DO NOT GO ONTO FANFICTION**! Don't read, don't review, don't message your friends, don't update stories. If enough people participate, then the site will notice and realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can across the site! And let us know if you're going to join.

**PLEASE** spread this to other archives! Do we want our stories to be deleted? NO! Do we want our favorite stories by our favorite authors to be deleted? NO!

Spread the word! Join the fight! **Keep Fanfiction ALIVE**!

**Remember. June 23rd. Do NOT go on Fanfiction at all**!

Hello, I'm posting this on my other popular stories, because I agree. This is completely unfair. I'll take this down soon. I'm sorry if you thought it was a new chapter.


End file.
